24fandomcom-20200223-history
On-screen kills by Jack Bauer
:"He said you were a born killer. Is that true?" '' :— Jonathan Wallace, "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am" This is a list of '''kills made by Jack Bauer that were shown on-screen'. There are a few requirements for a death to be a confirmed kill: # Jack must be the one who causes the death. # The death must be confirmed with video evidence. # Jack must cause death, not just serious injury. # The death must have occurred on the TV show; kills from 24 fiction books, comics and games are not included. There are 308 kills in total. In a few cases, death is not intended; however, unintended and unwanted kills are also included for the sake of completeness. __TOC__ Background information and notes * 24 director and producer Jon Cassar commented in an May 2014 interview with the 24 UK Podcast about the Jack Bauer kill tally later seen in Live Another Day: “Actually it was really funny. Useful Company does all the graphic work for us, they’ve done the Bourne movies and other big pictures, they’re the ones that put it together. And basically it’s off the internet, that’s the best part. It’s not like we kept track of that – it’s the 24 Wiki or they pulled it off somewhere which I just thought was funny.http://www.24spoilers.com/2014/05/24/jon-cassar-interview-final-scene/ **“I was going to adjust it at some point because there’s no last names of people, and I just thought you know what? I’m going to let it stay in there. Because it’s a bit of a nod to the people on the internet, it’s our little easter egg. We know what you guys do and this is yours, we’re just kind of highlighting you in a way. So I kinda left it there. We knew people would freeze it and look at it and go look at all the names we remember.” Not included * According to George Mason's summary of the report from agent Karris, Jack killed four other terrorists at the Drazens' base at Dock 11A, but these were not on-screen kills. * Joseph Wald's dog - only humans are listed. * In "Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm, it was revealed that Elena Drazen, Martina Drazen and Victor Drazen's body double were killed by a bomb, which was set off by Jack Bauer during Operation Nightfall. * In "Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am", two men are shooting at Jack and Curtis, and it is heavily implied that Curtis kills one and Jack the other. However, due to the editing of the scene the kill is not confirmed to be Jack's. *In "Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm", Serge is listed as a confirmed kill by Jack. Despite this, his death wasn't shown on-screen in "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am". *In "Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm", Omar from Day 4 is listed as a kill by Jack. Despite this, he was killed by the Marines. *In "Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am", a infrared scan shows around 6 bodies in the ship that Cheng was on. However it is unknown how many of them were actually killed by Jack. Statistics .]] * Jack has killed 306 people on screen. Of these deaths, 226 were the direct result of gunshot wounds (78%). * Jack killed, on average, 1.4 people per hour over the whole run of the show, or 1 person every 43 minutes. *Having killed a grand total of 306 people, the midpoint of Jack's kill count is kill number 153; a henchman of Abu Fayed. * Jack killed the fewest people on Day 1 (10). * Jack killed the most people on Day 6 (51). * Jack killed the most people in a single episode in "Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am" (19). This is more than in the entirety of Day 1, Day 3 or Redemption. * Jack has killed more people between 10:00pm and 11:00pm than he has in any other hour (49). With the exceptions of Day 1 and Day 2, Jack has killed at least one person during this hour in every season. * Jack has killed fewer people between 8:00am and 9:00am than he has in any other hour (only 1 person, near the beginning of Day 2). * Jack has killed at least one person in each of the 24 hours in a day (when counting across all seasons). * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed no people is the 10 episodes starting with "Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm." * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed at least one person in each is the 5 episodes starting with "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm." * Only five of Jack's on-screen kills (less than 2%) have been women: Nina Myers, Nicole, Dana Walsh, a Russian operative in Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm, and Margot Al-Harazi. * Ryan Chappelle is the only person killed by Jack to receive a silent clock. * Day 1 and Day 9 are the only days where Jack does not kill someone by breaking their neck. * Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am and 24: Redemption are tied for the greatest variety of methods (4) that Jack has used to kill someone in a single episode. In the former they were: gun shot, knife wound, burn wound, broken neck; and in the latter they were: explosive, gun shot, knife wound, broken neck. *Nina Myers appeared in the most seasons for a female killed by Jack Bauer, with 3 and the most episodes for a female killed by Jack Bauer with 37 appearances. Nina Myers is also the only character killed by Jack Bauer who appeared in all 24 episodes of a season. *Curtis Manning appeared in the most episodes for a character killed by Jack Bauer, with 45. *Dana Walsh was the only main cast member killed by Jack Bauer. *Cheng Zhi appeared in the most seasons for a character killed by Jack Bauer, with 4. See also * Deaths on 24 * 24 deaths External links * Jack Bauer Kills - a video of all of Jack Bauer's kills up until "Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm." * Jack Bauer Complete Killcount - updated video of all of Jack Bauer's kills in the entire series. nl:Op het scherm gedood door Jack Bauer Category:Jack Bauer Category:Series Category:Lists * * Category:Featured articles